Kresh, Kharn of Dragon Scar
"When the wielder is strong enough, any weapon will do." Description Kresh is a tall (7'2"/219cm), 460lbs., tanned skinned man, with strong build and visible muscles, with twenty-three braids adorning his head. His skin looks more like a thick hide with scars of varying size etched into it. The most noticeable scars are the three lines going down an angle at his chest, which he received when fighting his first dragon. His beard is thick and full, his eyes a piercing red, and when he opens his mouth it reveals a set of filed sharp teeth. Armor Kresh is typically seen in a mixture of pelts and metals, desiring to cover and protect what he can without sacrificing his movement and without weighing him down. Armaments Kresh is well versed in most weapons as he has a habit of training whenever he can. He tends to fight his enemies with whatever they are wielding, a way to test his skills and to dishearten his foes once he has bested them. History Coming from a land where the weak are put to death or enslaved, or perchance eaten in the wild, Kresh had to grow to be strong quickly. Raised in a tribe he was taught to be warrior from a young age. His mother, whom was a slave to his father, taught him how to forage and the different plants and their uses (and what to avoid eating). As a tribesman it was a duty to retrieve food for the clan, to which they were rather successful. A tribal law in the Blood Braid clan was if there was a dispute between two tribesmen they would battle to the death. The winner would sow a strand of the losers flesh or sinew into their hair to show his victory. Kresh had won many of these bouts, as he was notorious for being challenged due to his theft of others food. Eventually this would put Kresh in danger, forcing him to leave his home and stumbling into a new realm... Skills Athletics, Military Tactics, Resilience Major Flaw/Flaws: Cursed, Overconfident, Uncontrollable Minor Flaw/Flaws: Anachronism, Stubborn Personality Kresh is a blunt and intimidating man. He tends to scoff at things he perceives as weak, inefficient, lazy, or at something he dislikes. If he really hates something he is quick to kill it. Those whom know him and have seen his good side still tend to see the angry hulk that he is, but know that his compassion is in existence. If he regards you as friend, ally, family, or lover, he will do his best to provide, protect, and give aid however he can. Beliefs Kresh believes that the gods exist, however he does not worship any. This does not stop him from having others craft or find artifacts of gods and using them in battle. Kresh's only belief is that the strong are the ones who live, and the weak die. Quirks Kresh is always seen as an angry man, through both demeanor and past behavior. However, he is approachable to conversation, so long as the conversation does not bore him. Relationships Iona - Kresh is bonded to Iona, as such he feels more for her than any other. She is his companion and would do whatever necessary to protect her. However, since both are warriors he respects her own ability to take care of herself, so if a situation arose that he believed she could do herself he would not assist unless asked. Recently she has left the Dragon Scar clan, causing a conflict in Kresh's mind. He still cares for her, but he feels betrayed. Category:Characters